Leyendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte
by orish
Summary: espero que la difruten


N/A: este es mi primer fanfic.

Disculpen si hay errores, solo quiero hacer una historia a mi modo. Ya saben, cuando leen una historia y no le gusto cambiarla o tener una idea y agregarla. Bueno eso es lo que me pasa a mi, eh leído pocas historias de estas o algunas que las dejaron incompleta o algo así. Sé que la mayoría no va a llegar a leer ni el primer renglón de esto o algunos dirán "chica, deja de contarme tu vida y empieza la historia" y si has leído todo esto te doy mi más sinceros gracias.

Me despido para empezar la historia que intentaré acabar.

Lily Evans, prefecta perfecta, se levantó esa mañana de Navidad bastante desanimada, primero se tendría que quedar en el castillo para Navidad, ya que, sus padres iban a pasar las fiestas con su hermana, que por cierto la odia por ser una bruja, y su cuñado, o como lo llama ella "el cerdo parlante", segundo los únicos que se quedaban para Navidad en la torre gryffindor eran Potter y sus amigos, excepto Peter, según lo que había escuchado tenía la madre enferma.

En fin, bajo las escaleras y la primer imagen que vio fue a un joven pelinegro con ojos avellana esperándola al final de la escalera.

-Lily, mi querida pelirroja, ¡Feliz Navidad!- gritó.

-si, felicidades a ti también, Potter - respondió ella.

fueron juntos al gran árbol de la sala común, tendría que admitir que en su último año Potter había madurado un poco, solo un poco. Ya no hacía bromas pesadas, no que ella supiese, ya no salir con chicas, quiero decir salir con chicas sólo por una hora, aunque tampoco lo vio a salir con chicas el principio del año escolar. Le estaba empezando a gustar pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Cuando llegaron al árbol estaba un chico pelinegro guapo ojos grises bromeando con otro chico de cabellos color canela y con varias Cicatrices en la cara.

-¡Feliz Navidad, pelirroja!- la felicito Sirius dandoce vuelta.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Remus saludando con la mano.

-Felicidades a ustedes también, Black, Remus.

-¡Eh! porque a él lo llamas por su nombre y a mi y a Sirius por nuestro apellido- replicó James.

-Porque el me agrada- dijo, un poco de broma y otro poco en serio, Lily.

Vio como Black y Potter se hacían los ofendidos.

-me ofendes, Pelirroja- dijo Potter con una media sonrisa, muy característicos de el- y yo que te tenía como madre de mis futuros hijos.

Si ella pensaba que Potter maduro un poco pero seguía con los chistes de ese tipo y debes en cuando, ya no tanto como antes, invitándola a salir.

\- Cállate, Potter, y vamos a abrir los regalos- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Los cuatro habrían los regalos. Ella primero abrió el de sus padres, era un hermoso vestido estampado de flores, luego el de Petuña, era una caja pequeña con solo una nota dentro que decía " Feliz Navidad, Fenómeno". Se le escapó una lágrima pero la limpio rápido no quería que los Merodeadores, como ellos se hacían llamar, la vieran y se burlaran de ella. Creía que no recibiría ningún otro regalo hasta que Potter se le acerco y le entrego una caja rectangular de terciopelo.

-Espero que te guste, lo elegí yo mismo- tres pares de ojos estaba puestos en ella.

-Gracias, James - este solo le sonrió, la sonrisa más grande que ella le vio nunca. sabía que se había dado cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre.

Cuando lo habrio se sorprendió, era un collar en forma de una L con una pequeña esmeralda en el costado.

\- pero esto debió salir mucho dinero, no puedo hacept...-no pudo terminar porque un cierto peli negro la interrumpió.

-si, si puedes. No te han dicho que rechazar un regalo es de mala educación?

-gracias, de verdad, James-ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrisa se ensanchó si eso era posible, y se quedaron viendo.

\- Evans, ¿no tienes ningún regalo para nosotros? ya que te estás ligando a mi hermano con algo te tienes que ganar al cuñado- interrumpió el momento, ¿quien mas?, Sirius Black.

-Cállate, canuto- lo regaño James.

\- Sirius Black arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemoriales- bromeo Lunático.

-ya que lo dices, ya vuelvo.

salío como un rayo hacía su habitación. Compro regalos para ellos solo si no se ignorarán y para quedar, por lo menos, bien si ello se acordaban de ella. Agarro los regalos y bajo. A Remus le regaló el nuevo libro que salió sobre encantamiento modernos, a Sirius y a James golosinas que había comprado ese finde semana en hogsmeade.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que Sirius pregunto:

\- ¿A alguien le falta un regalo? porque queda uno.

-¿Estas seguro que no es tuyo, Canuto?-pregunto Remus. El susodicho negó con la cabeza- ¿cornamenta?

-Yo ya abrí el regalo de mis padres y el de colagusano, no tengo a nadie más fuera.- respondió - ¿Lily?

-Ya abrí todos mis regalos ¿lo abran mandado por error?

-no creo, Dumbledore lo habría enviado de vuelta ¿no?- sugirió cornamenta.

-no lo se, vamos a habrirlo- dijo Sirius.

-¡NO!- gritó Evans pero ya era tarde Canuto ya había roto la envoltura. - ¿pero que haces? a ti no te gustaría que habrán tus regalos sin tu consentimiento.- pero el no respondía se había quedado mirando el libro como idiota y luego pregunto:

-¿Quien es Harry, cornamenta?

-¿Eh?- atino a decir el nombrado.

\- si, mira- señaló el nombre del libro- Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

El libro era de tapa blanca y solo decía el título. Lily y Remus lo observaron con confucion y James con intriga.

\- vamos a leerlo- sugirió James.

-¿estas loco?- casi gritó la pelirroja.

-¿Que? debe ser mío, ya que dice Potter.

-Harry Potter no James Potter

-Al final de cuentas es Potter ¿no?

La oji verde hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta como un gruñido y luego dijo:

-esta bien

-has domado a la fiera, Cornamenta, bien echo- felicito Canuto.

-Callate, Black y lee antes de que cambie de opinión.- rugió Lily.

-okey, okey, James calma a tu novia.

-Que leas, maldita sea y Potter y yo no somos nada.

\- Hazle caso, Canuto. No es nada lindo cuando se enfada.

-bien, bien el primer capitulo:

el ascenso del señor oscuro


End file.
